can you sing for us spend the nite and u get cake
by msstacykrueger
Summary: L wants me to sing for him come on what's next tortue?/i seriously have to stay the night to get a piece of cake? i hate you


**Just something I felt like writing…….. Never intended on putting it on fan fiction but I decided to…..**

**L, the other members of the task force and I, were all sitting around watching the news to see if anyone had gotten killed. But me being the weird brunette (brown hair) started to not pay attention and started to look a L. not in a perverted way but in a way like well just read my thoughts instead….**

"**Omg how does he even get his hair to stay like that does he hang his head off something and use a lot of hairspray or what?" I thought (btw if you want to just imagine any type of girl there…make 'em look how you want.) I must have stared at him for a long time because he ended up saying….**

"**______ (that's for your name) you have been staring at me for a while now…..is it because im the only one eating cake? You can have some." he said handing the plate to me.**

"**No I don't want any cake im not hungry." (Such a lie I'm always hungry! Only because I have a fast metabolism so I don't get fat but get hungry easily…) **

"**Then why are you staring at me?" L questioned.**

"**I'm staring at you because want to know how you get your hair like that. Do you use a lot of hairspray or what?" I asked.**

"**It natural…..for some reason I don't know" he said**

"**Cool." I said in reply. In thought "I so hate him he doesn't have to style his hair or anything….I have to use a dumb hairbrush…)**

"**_____" L said "I have a question."**

"**Sure what is it?" I said**

"**I want to know if you will sing for us. I know it seems like a weird request but I want you to sing for some reason." L said.**

"**Umm, sure I guess? Anyone have a request? But just warning ya'" I said with my awesome Mississippi accent "I'm not a good singer."**

"**Oooh how about, hmm let me think," said Misa "I remember! Katy Perry's hot or cold!!!" (Admit it you thought I was going to say you belong with me…)**

"**Okay I guess?" I said since I couldn't think of anything…**

**You change your mind **

**Like a girl changes clothes **

**Yeah you, PMS **

**Like a bitch **

**I would know **

**And you**

**Over-think **

**Always speak **

**Cryptically**

**I should know **

**That you're no good for me **

**Because you're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right **

**It's black and it's white **

**We fight, we break up **

**We kiss, we make up**

**You!**

**You don't really want to stay, no **

**You!**

**But you don't really want to go-oh**

**You're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down **

**We used to be **

**Just like twins **

**So in sync**

**The same energy **

**Now's a dead battery**

**Used to laugh (used to laugh)**

**Bout nothing (bout nothing)**

**Now you're plain (now your plain)**

**Boring (boring)**

**I should know (I should know)**

**you're not gonna change (change)**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right **

**It's black and it's white **

**We fight, we break up **

**We kiss, we make up**

**You!**

**You don't really want to stay, no (woah)**

**You!**

**But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)**

**You're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no (no!)**

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down (you're down!)**

**Someone call the doctor **

**Got a case of a love bi-polar **

**Stuck on a roller coaster **

**Can't get it off this ride**

**You change your mind **

**Like a girl changes clothes **

**Cause you're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)**

**It's black and it's white **

**We fight, we break up **

**We kiss, we make up (We make up)**

**You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)**

**You're yes then you're no **

**You're in and you're out (Oh!)**

**You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)**

**You're wrong when it's right **

**It's black and it's white (Oh!)**

**We fight, we break up **

**We kiss, we make up**

**You!**

**You don't really want to stay, no (woah)**

**You!**

**But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)**

**You're hot then you're cold (Cold)**

**You're yes then you're no (No)**

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down (Dooooown)**

**( you have no idea how long it took for me to find a song!!)**

"**that was really good _____" L said.**

"**uh thanks?!." I said back**

"**thank you for singing for us. Now if you excuse me I recorded it and now im going to post it on you tube." L said**

"**WHAT!!!!!!. NO you are not!" I yelled as I tackled him down.**

"**please get off of me…I don't like to lay on the floor I messes up my hair." L said LOL..**

**I got off of him but wouldn't let him put the video on you tube…**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________DEATH NOTE STORY2**__________________________________

Second story sort of

"OKAY I'M HUNGRY I WANT CAKE!!!!!!" I yelled

"no you passes up my offer earlier you don't get cake." L said.

"what do you want for it??" I said

"hnn." Lsaid putting his finger to his lip slightly moving it upwards in thought

L's thought

_What should I ask for? ……….. I wonder mabey …..no……….what about…….she would never agree to that………mabey….yeah….I think so….._

"I want you to saty the night here," L said

" you want me to stay the night here?" I said

"yeah if you stay the night here I will show you my stash of junk food." L siad

"omg yeah I'll stay only for the sweets though."I said

"yeah right," Light said, "you going to stay with him because you want to see if his hair s naturally like that." he said pointing at L's weird backwards afro thingy.

"okay well that too." I said

LATER THAT SAME DAY

"bye _____ and L we will see you two tomorrow." said everyone in the task force.

"bye!" I said L waved his hand bye.

"this way… watch your step… please come over this way… keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times.." L said directing me to the junk food stash.

"here we are. he said. Okay now imagine you are in one of those candy stores that have the real candy and not the cheap knock off do you have the oicture yet? Okay I'll wait *hums jeopardy theme* okay your done good…..

woah!! This place is awesome!!!!" I yelled

"well this place is like a candy store except you don't pay for anything here and you can do whatever you want in here."

"yes!" I said not being shy and grabbing some Hershey's chocolate.

"whoosh……whoosh…….duh duh duh duh duh duh……SPIDERMAN…SPIDERMAN" L said running aroung singing the spiderman theme.

"having fun L?" I said

"yes very much" L said it was noticeable that he was hyper. "_______ we should go watch a horror movie! I haven't seen one in a while.."

"sure" I said so we ran into another room which I automatically figured out was his bedroom. He ended up putting in Friday the 13th the newest one. Which to me seemed more like a romantic comedy. We sat down on his bed and played the movie one murder happened…..and L moved closer….another murder L moves closer……..onother murder L is hugging me really tight and hiding his face…. At that sight I just laughed so much…

"what's so funny?" L said

"usually it's the girl that clutches onto the guy in freight not the boy holding onto the girl in fear!!! Omg" I laughed

"whatever" he said and just to make him happy when he was sitting Indian style on his bed looking at the tv screen I went and sat in his lap and hugged him. He was happy at this and hugged me back…. And we watched the rest of the movie like that until eventually I fell asleep doubting he would fall asleep because of insomnia.

"______ wake up… wake up….." L said to me

"no I don't feel like it go away I'll get up later I'm tired.." I said

"______ you need to wake up.." L said again

" stop acting like my mom when she used to wake me up for school I said I don't want to!" I said throwing the cover over my head. He pulled the cover off of me. I was still in the outfit I wore yesterday… a blue t-shirt saying teamwork then having a milk bottle and o cookie high-fiving each other, then a pair of gray sweatpants.

"______ get up or I'll do something terrible to force you." L said

_What's the worse he could do? Hug me? _I thought. "no I'm not getting up. And if you do anything bad to me I'll tell the members of the task force what you did last night, remember? With the horror movie and the killing….."

Then he did the worse thing ever imaginable……he kissed my cheek.

"EEEWWW you kissed my cheek I'm going to get your weird insomniac germs ew ew ew ew ew ew ew get it off! Get it off!! This is worse then when I fell in paint!!!" I yelled

"oh come on you know you liked it" Light said. I opened my eyes all the members of the task force were surrounding me, L sitting on the bed in his usually way, light standing in front of me laughing his head off, Misa, looking at the picture she had taken of L kissing me, and the others looking at the picture Misa took.

"you know what since I'm such a nice person I won't tell them what happened." I said

"I wish to speak to ____ alone." Everyone left the room

"sorry for kissing you" L said

"it's okay.. You did it to wak------

L had walked over and kissed me straight on the lips while I was still talking. It was a normal kiss sort of like a peck but longer…

_OMG _was my first thought then my second after he was done kissing me was _that was my first kiss…… (Btw she is 18 L is 20)_

We walked into the room where everyone else was, him having the look the said what are you looking at nothing happened me having a scarlet red face that said omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg..

"Ooh what happened?" Misa asked

In a sqeaky voice I said "nothing happened nothing at all."

"then why are you blushing?" said misa

"fine I'll tell the truth" I said " L told me really funny joke.. And I'm not blushing I was just lauhing so hard that my face turned red."

"well what was the joke?" asked light

"he said that (this is a joke my brother made up no copy righting Is performed) there was this rapest driving down a road and he pulled over to pick up a hitch kicker that was actually a murderer, the murderer said "pull over to that empty field," the rapest said "okay" . The murderer then said "now turn off all the lights" the rapest then said "already ahead of you big boy…" a few hours later the murderer went to the police station and said "I liked to report a rape." the police "okay what does he look like" the murderer said "oh he's in the duffel bag."

After I told the joke my brother told me years ago everyone in the room started laughing exept me and L.

"how did you come up with that so fast?" whispered L

"I just remembered the joke my brother told me." I said

"yor awesome" whispered L "will you stay the night again?"

"sure how about I just move in with you?" I said

"fine with me go on ahead

"okay I guess im living with you then"I said

Then without relizing it L leaned down and kissed my lips again In front of everyone.

"Aww" everyone just about said and that was enough to get us to separate especially when misa took about 80 pictures…….

* * *

Hope you liked it

" okay if you liked it please review and message me some more I deas I write romance parody horror and friendship……I will not write gay stuff like boy on boy or girl on girl…. I don't roll like that" I said (technically me the writer)

"yeah if you give her a gay I dea *stuffs face full of cake and talks with mouth full* she will write it mabey but makes sure that she uses you as a character" said L.


End file.
